A heart in a broken mind
by Hikari1214
Summary: Santana está en una época decisiva en su vida, ¿sucumbirá ante el amor que siente hacia su mejor amiga? o por el contrario se esconderá detrás de una máscara a una realidad inminente
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo agradezco a quien quiera leer mi fic, sobretodo porque es el primero que hago . Tbn pues tendré en cuenta cada uno de los comentarios y sugerencias incluso sobre lo que les gustaría leer (las ideas nunca sobran jeje), etc… soy una persona abierta a críticas constructivas :P igual es algo que intento hacer con todo el gusto para ustedes, los lectores. Jejejeje bno, para empezar ya con el tema como tal, pues tengan en cuenta que este fic tiene como tema principal un femslash entre Brittany y Santana de la serie de televisión glee. ¿Por qué ellas dos? Prácticamente gusto personal, desde que veo el programa me he interesado en estos personajes o más bien en su relación…me he consternado al saber la poca cantidad de fanfics Brittana en español, NO LO SOPORTO XD. Bueno, bueno, me voy del tema xD ya entrando en materia una vez más, empezaré e intentaré introducir al lector en la historia…. Así que pues aquí está, mi primer fanfic:

Glee no me pertenece, si fuera así…. Brittana sería un hecho ;)

Capitulo 1:

Una tormenta insaciable había desertado cualquier idea de concluir de una vez por todas el tan esperado viaje, o por lo menos esa era la información que daba la pantalla con letricas tan diminutas que parecían una broma de mal gusto para los viajeros informando el estado de los vuelos en este caso suspendidos por mal tiempo.

En el aeropuerto Allen Country de Lima, Ohio, todo parecía transcurrir con intranquilidad, infinidad de personas pasaban de aquí a allá, los truenos emitían un fuerte estruendo que producía el llanto de algunos niños en la sala de espera, unas pocas personas paseaban alegremente sobre aquel piso liso y brillante jugando un estilo de patinaje sobre hielo imaginario, mientras que la mayoría, inconformes por la situación, insistían en miles de razones por las cuales debían viajar a la hora acordada desde un principio frente a un cristal de vidrio "pe.. pero señor, el clima no está en nuestras manos debe entender que es por su seguridad" alcanzaba a susurrar una joven pelirroja, hermosa silueta y piel de porcelana, obviamente se veía incómoda por las interminables palabras de los usuarios, y ¿cómo no? No era su culpa que lloviera y de qué manera, pero la gente no solía entender razones cuando se encontraba disgustada, así que finalmente decidió no escuchar y mover su cabeza en signo de aprobación a todo insulto, crítica o mala palabra que le dijeran, _"definitivamente debo conseguir otro trabajo"- _pensaba. Recordaba que de niña quería viajar por todo el mundo, conocer, probar todas las exquisitas experiencias que la vida misma puede ofrecer, pensó en su padre, el gran piloto ( por lo menos para ella), aquel hombre robusto y audaz, siempre con la mirada hacia delante, firme, pedante y sobre todas las cosas enamorado de su trabajo y familia; pensó en hacerlo orgulloso siguiendo sus pasos, sabía que él quería eso para ella y ella lo deseaba incluso más…esbozó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro, lo que despertó la ya ira de un usuario que dio varias palmadas fuertes al débil vidrio que se interponía entre ellos despertándola en seco de lo que parecía un sueño maravilloso a una realidad devastadora, ¿cómo había terminado ahí?.

Su mirada vacía yacía postrada bajo aquellos ojos negros penetrantes, que parecían querer matarla por no dirigir ni un solo susurro a lo que le estaba diciendo, o gritando más precisamente; cuando de repente se sintió observada y no por alguno de ese par de ojos invadidos de ira o aquellos que reflejaban desaprobación, sino… era algo más. Volteó instantáneamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una mujer sentada en la sala de espera…al instante quedó petrificada.

Aquella joven mujer desaliñada de piel morena, cabello ondulado negro, vestía un pantalón camuflado con pequeños rotos en la parte inferior a la rodilla, dos pequeños lazos sobresalían del mismo con la función de ajustar la prenda a la cintura, una blusa de poca impresión, blanca, manga ¾ ,de cuello en V con grabado tribal de color negro, andaba con el cabello recogido groseramente con una pinza dejando liberar varios mechones en su frente, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo a la otra mujer, pues estaba sentada con las piernas medianamente abiertas observando fijamente detrás del vidrio con los brazos cruzados, la verdad parecía devorarla con la mirada, no porque fuera con odio y mucho menos deseo si no que prácticamente producía un estado de depresión al que le parecía imposible escapar, sus ojos expresaban miseria, no había otra palabra para describir, la mujer detrás del mostrador sintió cómo su corazón empezó a despedazarse, el aura cerca de la desconocida había hecho que nadie, tal vez inconscientemente, quisiera sentarse alrededor dejando libres dos puestos de cada lado, emanaba una sombra negra que era capaz de devorar al mundo entero en un par de segundos si así lo quisiese, o por lo menos así pensó la pelirroja. Duro un pequeño instante con sus ojos fijos, atónitos en ese otro par, instante que le bastó para dejarse envolver de aquella mujer que le había arrebatado el brillo a la vida (incluso la poca que quedaba en la de ella) con sólo una mirada. Finalmente la pelirroja parpadeó al notar el llamado continuo del hombre musculoso y uniformado de seguridad, que había llegado dispersando la multitud de gente disgustada por sus viajes suspendidos, le mostró al hombre una sonrisa notoriamente fingida y agradeció rápidamente por su acción para luego dirigir la mirada, tal vez por instinto, hacia aquel sitio de nuevo para acabar encontrando aquella silla gris con rayas azules vacía…. "y yo pensando que mi vida era miserable" susurró.

Alcanzó a suspirar dirigiendo su cabeza a las baldosas blancas sobre el piso de su cabina de información esperando componerse de tan extraño suceso, puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y la izquierda sobre el vidrio que tanto odiaba, _"que extraño"_ seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

"señorita, tengo una duda" mencionó una voz femenina.

La pelirroja despertó bruscamente de su estado, bajó sus brazos, abrió sus ojos con la esperanza de despachar rápidamente la usuaria pues no estaba de humor y es que la verdad, nunca lo estaba. Levantó su mirada sólo para quedar shockeada una vez más, pues la voz provenía de la misma morena de la sala de espera y ahora esa mirada estaba sobre ella mucho más cerca…. Desvió sus ojos inmediatamente, su expresión no pudo disimular la incomodidad tan grande que sentía.

"oiga, ¡le estoy hablando!" habló fuerte la mujer al no recibir respuesta alguna.

"si, si… disculpe señorita, ¿en qué puedo colaborarle?" contestó casi de mala manera la trabajadora, quien tras de no soportar su trabajo tenía también el hecho que aguantar el hundirse en ese par de ojos tan de cerca.

"¿hasta cuándo podré viajar?" preguntó "Necesito irme ya de este maldito lugar"

"pero ¡que grosera es!" murmuró entre dientes la joven trabajadora.

"¿cómo dijo?" preguntó de forma arrogante la joven, claramente la había escuchado.

La pelirroja suspiró, no quería más problemas en su día "mire, señorita, los viajes están suspendidos hasta nueva orden, ni yo sé cuándo podrá viajar, pero tenga por seguro que estamos trabajando para dar el mejor servicio posible, usted debe entender que con este clima es imposible"

"ja" dijo la morena en tono burlón, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

"¿me regala su nombre por favor?" Preguntó instintivamente.

"Santana Lopez" respondió

"Su nombre me suena familiar" dijo inocentemente la pelirroja "… acaso usted no es la mujer del…"

" ¡MIRE SEÑORITA!" gritó inmediatamente Santana "a usted no le pagan por hacer preguntas estúpidas, por qué no más bien se digna, si es que no le queda grande, a hacer su mendigo trabajo en vez de estar interrogando a sus usuarios"

Un hombre de seguridad notó el descontento de la mujer y caminó tranquilamente para realizar el mismo trabajo que había hecho con los demás.

La trabajadora, por otro lado, se hartó, podía sentirse intimidada pero sin saberlo resultó ser esta la gota que rebasó el vaso:

"y si no, ¿qué me va a hacer, estúpida lesbiana de mierda?"

La morena se quedó paralizada por un momento, tal vez sólo asimilaba su próximo movimiento, o no podía creer que de ser alguien, alguien importante, había terminado siendo insultada por una persona como esa. La miró, pero no con vacío, no expresaba su aura negra, era diferente… de repente todo se tornó un desastre, su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, sus ojos claramente se iban llenando de ira, de ira hacia el mundo, de ira hacia ese pútrido pueblo (como ella le decía), de ira hacia la vida, hacia la gente, hasta finalmente llegar a lo que no quería llegar, ira hacia sí misma. Apretó sus puños, sus uñas se enterraban más de lo debido a lo que ella no le daba importancia alguna, balanceó su brazo derecho hacía atrás, su cuerpo tomaba una forma agresiva, sus músculos estaban contraídos, se notaba un par de venas brotadas en su cuello y manos, era extraño ver a una mujer tan hermosa claramente fuera de control… hasta que finalmente con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el insignificante vidrio que separaba a las mujeres. La pelirroja saltó de pánico, nunca había visto una reacción así, apenas notó cómo pequeños cristales iban cayendo libremente sobre el mostrador, impactada, notó claramente que de la mano de la agresora empezaba a brotar un líquido color carmesí, se había enterrado pedazos de vidrio en su mano y aún así no parecía reaccionar. Santana, por otro lado, coloco su mano izquierda en el mostrador, hizo un pequeño movimiento, impulsándose, hasta que saltó sobre la otra mujer. Su estado de demencia no quería cesar, golpeó un par de veces en los costados a la persona que había causado todo, en su boca se empezaba a notar una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica y justo cuando la iba a golpear directamente en el rostro, sintió una fuerza desproporcionada que la paraba alejándola de su objetivo, volteó la cabeza y vio a un hombre de seguridad que la estrellaba contra la pared del cubículo. Poco a poco la morena fue adquiriendo control, el hombre que la sostenía era muy fuerte, incluso para ella, tenía los brazos atrás de su cuerpo, estaba completamente inmovilizada. A los pocos segundos llegó más personal de seguridad, impactados por la escena auxiliaron inmediatamente a la trabajadora que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

"Lleve la mujer a la comisaría, y que le revisen las manos" dijo una mujer rubia, al parecer de mayor rango que el resto, quien apuntaba con una linterna los ojos de la pelirroja, levantando sus parpados.

Apenas se dio la orden, aquel hombre musculoso esposó a la capturada y lentamente se la llevó caminando hasta una salida de seguridad seguidos todo el camino por los ojos asombrados de todos los viajeros en el aeropuerto. Todo se había quedado en silencio y hasta ese momento Santana lo notó.

"Se le fue bien hondo" Pronunció el hombre con cierto tono burlón.

"Eso es lo que menos me importa" dijo en voz baja la morena.

Bueeeeeno este es el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero haya sido interesante, acepto como ya dije toda sugerencia, o pues lo que sea que me quieran decir, incluso si debo retirarme xD. Aporten, apoyen, maldíganme, pero comenten XD… un abrazo y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Doy mis más sinceras disculpas por tanto tiempo sin seguir mi historia, he pasado por unos problemas un tanto graves y no me ha quedado ni tiempo ni ganas. Jamás pensé que seguiría con esto la verdad y es que dudo que tenga todavía algún lector por estos lados del universo, pero bueno, escribir tal vez sea una buena manera de expresar mi lado más oscuro xD. En fin, menos charla y más acción… después de un largo receso, aquí va mi segundo capítulo. Agradezco de antemano a quien lea y quien comente mi historia.

Capítulo 2 (malas decisiones):

"_Britt… por favor, no me hagas esto, no te hagas esto ¿qué más quieres que haga?, dímelo pero por favor, te lo ruego...Britt, ¡dime algo maldita sea! ¿Me arrodillo? Es eso lo que quieres, lo hago, mírame, jamás lo he hecho por nada ni nadie hasta ahora pero por favor, no, no sigas con esto"_

"Hora de levantarse, psicópata" Pronuncio con desprecio aquel policía joven, robusto, de perfecta postura y ojos claros que paseaba frente a la celda golpeando los barrotes con su bolillo, produciendo un fuerte sonido fastidioso y penetrante.

Con los párpados pesados pero con una extraña sensación de desespero y ahogo, Santana López empezaba a reaccionar. Lentamente apoyo sus puños vendados sobre una mala construcción de lo que a simple vista podría considerarse una "cama", para que sin previo aviso un dolor punzante brotara de ambos nudillos y como una película, de golpe fue reproduciendo los eventos ocurridos el día anterior teniendo serios problemas para recordar el "pequeño" evento de su clara exaltación y furia en el aeropuerto de Lima. Abrió por completo sus ojos, intentaba sin mucho éxito regular su respiración pues se sentía desconcertada, se había convencido a que no tenía la capacidad de sentir algo, incluso furia, entonces ¿por qué reaccionó de tal forma con esa frustrante trabajadora? No podía ser otro fracaso más, no podría soportarlo, tenía que llegar a su estado –considerado por ella- natural, no quería sentir. Además, ese sueño, ese maldito sueño, ¿por qué? Porque ese perturbador recuerdo tenía que perseguirla, por qué ni siquiera mientras duerme podía dejarla en paz, por qué era tan tangible aquella situación, por qué podía destrozarle el corazón con tanta facilidad si ella había decidido no más dolor, no sentir, no percibir y sobre todas las cosas, no amar. Abrumó su mente con miles de preguntas de este tipo, no podía creerlo, en serio se odiaba, había llegado al punto de ODIARSE, Santana López no toleraba su existencia, tanto así que por unos segundos deseo firmemente que aquel hombre que la había despertado le pegara un tiro y terminara con su agobiante sufrimiento. Pero no, nadie iba a hacerle las cosas más fáciles, si algo había aprendido en la vida es que en nadie podía confiar, ni siquiera en… Fue este último pensamiento el que finalmente logró su cometido, sus ojos se cerraron levemente mostrando aquel vacío tan característico para ella, sus palpitaciones se normalizaron al igual que su respiración, ya estaba a salvo, ya tenía el control.

"Bueno, señorita López… espero le haya gustado dormir en nuestras impresionantes instalaciones, todo un hotel cinco estrellas" Pronuncio sarcásticamente el policía con una leve risa para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

"No estuvo nada mal, cuando uno se acostumbra al olor de la humedad puede ser bastante cómodo y como usted de seguro sabe, muy acogedor también" Devolvió el sarcasmo la latina, dirigiéndole aquellos ojos cafés oscuros directamente al otro par.

"jajaja me alegra que le haya gustado porque si mujer levanta cargos, ahí sí tendrá que acostumbrarse pero a nuestra suite presidencial, que resulta ser mucho más acogedora que esta, ¿qué le parece eso?" Ciertamente al joven le gustaba tener la última palabra en las discusiones, seguramente lo hacía sentir más "hombre", o por lo menos así lo dedujo la detenida, pero ella no estaba ahí para seguirle la corriente ni mucho menos.

"Pienso que se puede ahorrar sus lecciones de derecho, sobran, y de seguro prefiero estar en aquella suite que- instintivamente miró el dedo dedo anular de la mano izquierda del policía- escuchando el cínico discurso de un hombre que vive fastidiado de su trabajo, que odia su rutina, que ya que no tiene nada más interesante que hacer que JODERLE la vida a los detenidos porque seguramente su mujer no le abre las piernas en las noches para sí hacerlo con su amante mientras mantenemos esta fascinante conversación, digame, ¿qué le parece eso?"

Obviamente la discusión había terminado, el hombre se quedó anonadado, jamás alguien había irrespetado de esa manera la autoridad que, según él, aquel uniforme emanaba; obviamente se sentía superior a la escoria que rutinariamente tenía que custodiar, pero esta mujer, esta mujer de verdad que lo sacó de sus casillas y no sólo por irrespetarlo si no que además todas las palabras que dijo, a pesar de que probablemente no fueran más que vagas suposiciones, sólo eran la cruda y triste realidad. Tomó las llaves que tenía en su minúsculo bolsillo de la chaqueta ampliamente ubicada en el espaldar de su silla de madera, se acercó agresivamente a la reja para abrir la puerta con mucha rapidez, tomó la detenida entre sus amplias pero grotescas manos y mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, sin titubeos, el hombre bajo una de sus manos para desabrocharse el brillante broche del cinturón de cuero que sostenía sus pantalones bota campana perfectamente planchados, sin más preámbulos los dejó caer mientras dirigía aquella mano para intentar abrir salvajemente las piernas de la detenida. Pensaba o más exactamente, divagaba, en que si su mujer lo hacía, él también podría hacerlo y nadie se daría cuenta ni le creería a una pobre bastarda como ella, era la palabra de una psicópata contra la de un "honrado" policía de Lima.

"dime que me amas, grítalo, vamos… dime que te gusta, que me deseas, ¡VAMOS, DILO!" Pronunciaba el joven con voz entrecortada de la excitación.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se alejó unos pocos centímetros sólo para abofetear el rostro de la latina, produciéndole un ligero toque carmesí en su mejilla izquierda, era obvio que el dolor era impresionante, era un hombre fuerte, grande, con una mano pesada pero aún así, ella sólo se limitaba a mirarlo vacíamente. La latina, con una calma impresionante frente al momento perturbador que estaba ocurriendo, impedía con todas sus fuerzas pero sin ninguna expresión severa en su rostro dejarse abrir las piernas, claramente ese hombre era más fuerte que ella ya que ni con ambas manos, aunque vendadas, podía siquiera medio mover su imponente brazo. Frente a la resistencia que encontraba, el oji claro se decidió a bajarle el camuflado que tenía desde el día anterior, aprovechando que era bastante suelto y que lo único que impedía su caída era un pequeño cordoncito color blanco vagamente amarrado, lo deslizo fácilmente aún con la fuerza opuesta que ejercía la mujer dejándola de cintura para abajo en ropa interior, pero ni así logró inquietara en lo más mínimo pues simplemente dirigió sus ojos hacía el otro par, que se encontraban totalmente dilatados, en un estado de total frenesí salvaje, hasta poder verse claramente reflejada en aquel pobre fracasado decidido impulsivamente a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría toda su vida, al igual que ella, y así como había terminado para la latina, para él no podía ser diferente….

"¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ HACIENDO!"

"¡Teniente!, esto… puedo explicarlo, es que… no es lo que usted cree, ELLA ME SEDUJO, ES UNA ZORRA ARPÍA y uno es hombre, esto, si, fue eso, pero… si… no fue mi culpa, ella, mmm ella, ella…" Intentaba inútilmente explicarse con tartamudeo y notable inseguridad.

"Usted me produce lástima" Interrumpió Santana mientras se desenganchaba de los ojos del perturbado policía.

"Enfermo, me da asco, ¿sabe en el lío que nos acaba de meter? ¡Vístase ya! y queda desde este momento queda removido de su carg…"

"No pienso levantar cargos" Interrumpió la detenida, mientras ambos hombres la miraban visiblemente sorprendidos "sólo quiero irme de aquí, ¿será que me dejan pagar mi fianza?" A Santana nunca le gustó deberle nada a nadie, así que optó por pagar lo que debía por ley.

"¿Pe…pero por qué?" Balbuceó el joven policía.

"Usted a mi no me interesa, sólo siento lástima como ya le dije, ayúdenme a que esa puta pelirroja no levante cargos contra mí y yo haré lo mismo por usted, le aseguro que no sacaré este suceso a la luz"

Apenas pronuncio estas palabras, el policía de menor rango no pudo sentirse más humillado, claramente, había sido todo una trampa. Esa mujer, había sido capaz de exponerse así, sólo para lograr su cometido y lo más perturbador es que lo había conseguido. ¿Cómo alguien puede tenerse tan poco auto respeto?, lo logró analizar completamente en un par de minutos y se vendió con la esperanza de que los sucesos fueran tal cual pasaron, estaba loca, sencillamente loca.

"Oficial Geller, espero su carta de renuncia en mi escritorio. Señorita, yo mismo me encargaré de que obtenga lo que desea, puede irse tranquila" Mencionó algo avergonzado el teniente, era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, pero aunque la joven no tenía nada más que su palabra para divulgar la noticia, no podía arriesgarse, si ese suceso saliera a la luz sería un fuerte golpe para la fuerza pública en un pueblo tan pequeño, era mejor mantener las cosas en bajo perfil, se repetía en su mente.

"Todos tienen un precio" afirmó Santana en voz baja.

La morena sólo se preocupó por levantar su camuflado desde sus pantorrillas hasta la cintura, amarrándose minuciosamente aquel cordón blanco con más fuerza de lo habitual para finalmente dirigirse a la salida a pedir los aburridos papeles, pagar y posteriormente irse de ese molesto sitio. Caminaba por el último ancho pasillo de la estación de policía, paseaba sobre unas baldosas blancas de mal gusto que daban un aspecto frío al lugar mientras su mirada estaba fija en los pasos que daba, no le importaba ver las personas sentadas a su alrededor porque no quería encontrarse con algún conocido y no por vergüenza ni mucho menos, sólo no quería hablar con nadie, había decidido irse de aquel pueblucho de mala muerte y eso era lo que iba a hacer, ya solucionado sus problemas legales no tendría ningún inconveniente en irse al otro lado del mundo si así lo quisiese. A unos pocos pasos de la puerta, con la mirada fija al suelo sintió un choque fuerte en el hombro, _"genial, lo que me faltaba" _ pensó- no quería disculparse con nadie, aún si aquella persona se hubiese caído por el golpe sin intención… aceleró el paso sin ni siquiera dirigirle una simple mirada al individuo agredido.

"Sam" Pronuncio una voz suave y delicada, muy femenina.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, la morena se bloqueó, cerró sus puños con fuerza sin tomarle alguna importancia al dolor punzante que las heridas causaban en sus manos ya que no podía siquiera compararse con la puñalada dolorosa en su corazón. Pudo sentir como la sangre se le iba a su cabeza, un ligero mareo la encontró en aquel lugar, sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas, debilidad que sólo una persona podía causarle, el suelo se movía sin cesar, su cabeza daba más y más vueltas, empezaban a surgir miles de preguntas, lágrimas brotaban inconscientemente por los recuerdos dolorosos que se reproducían en su mente, "_qué diablos está pasando, por qué, por qué a mí, por qué en ese preciso momento, no era justo, acaso no existe un dios, por qué tengo que sufrir más, ya no más. Puedo soportar todo, todo menos esto…." _– se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire-"…aunque _pudo ser mi imaginación, no es posible, no tiene sentido, por qué tendría que estar precisamente en este lugar"_ Volteó instintivamente, sólo para corroborar su mayor miedo…

"Brit.. Brittany" dijo entre dientes.

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capi de esta historia… de nuevo doy mis más sinceras disculpas por mi retraso, en serio he tenido una época dura en mi vida y se me complicó el asunto. Sin embargo, tengo toda la intención de continuar, ojalá y con varios reviews que siempre animan y alegran. Como dije en el primer capítulo, por favor, lo que quieran comentar, bienvenido sea… lo importante es que lo hagan, lo que quieran leer (ideas nunca sobran), lo que opinan, críticas, madrazos jaja Un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes que lean esta historia. Bendiciones.

Spoiler xD: El tercer capítulo tendrá algunas respuestas y brittana en camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, primero que todo… gracias por los reviews :D! a pesar de que llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir hay personas que todavía leen la historia y eso me alegra mucho ;) .

Gongo: Si te soy totalmente sincera, había olvidado la clave y por eso demoré en actualizar aquí jajaja pero ya todo lo tengo bajo control. Te aseguro que seguiré escribiendo el fic.

BrittanaGR: jajaja espero lo sigas siendo hasta que acabe, la idea es hacerlo lo más larguito y entretenido posible. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, saludos para ti tbn.

Maguii: También me alegro de continuarlo, es un hábito que me hacía ya mucha falta. Saludos.

Izzy: Sólo Brittana :D

No siendo más, aquí dejo el tercer capítulo.

Capítulo 3: (Reencuentro doloroso)

"Britt… Brittany" dijo entre dientes.

La mujer frente a la latina poseía unos ojos azul celeste de mirada profunda, tez blanca, piel de porcelana, labios delgados y finos de color rosado pálido, cabello rubio suelto perfectamente liso. Vestía con un jean hielo de pequeños bolsillos delicadamente trazados con hilo negro, una blusa manga sisa gris de estampado rojo, chaqueta de cuero sintético ceñida a la cintura y unas converse negras con pequeños puntitos blancos. A pesar de la informal vestimenta, la mujer lucía despampanante, poseía una belleza natural que se llevaba todas las miradas a su alrededor, era sencillamente perfecta.

"San, me rehusaba a creer que estabas aquí, ¿qué has hecho?" su voz aunque delicada poseía un tenue tono de reproche.

La morena no podía recomponerse, sus piernas temblaban sin cesar y sus ojos empezaban a lucir desorbitados.

"San, te estoy hablando"- Insistió- "...mmm oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"pe… pero qué ha… haces aquí" Alcanzó a balbucear la morena antes de ser traicionada por sus ya débiles rodillas que se doblaron despiadadamente postrándola en el suelo blanco y frío.

"¡SANTANA!" Gritó la rubia acercándose rápidamente a la latina.

Aunque la peli negra permanecía consciente, la escena había despertado la curiosidad de varias personas que paseaban cínicamente balbuceando entre sí con las miradas puestas en aquellas mujeres, pero mostrando cero interés en ayudar o entrometerse en asuntos ajenos; simplemente las rodeaban mientras recorrían aquel pasillo para finalmente alejarse. Santana, aún en el suelo, lograba de a pocos recobrar el sentido de ubicación, respiraba profundo más por necesidad que por gusto, ya que no necesito mucho tiempo para notar la presencia cercana de aquella mujer rubia que tenía la habilidad de descompensarla con una simple palabra.

"Mierda, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto?" Dijo la morena cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y la cabeza baja, intentando inútilmente restarle importancia a la notable cercanía entre las mujeres.

"porque nunca paras de hacer locuras" respondió jocosamente la rubia dibujando una tenue pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras acercaba su delicada mano izquierda al mentón de la latina.

"si, bueno, no es que tenga mucho más que hacer con mi vida"

Apenas la mano de la rubia tocó la barbilla de la morena, su corazón se aceleró sin control, volvía a sentir cómo le faltaba el aliento y el suelo a moverse en su cabeza. Instintivamente apoyo ambos brazos sobre las baldosas, por lo menos así tendría algo de estabilidad. ¿Cómo esta persona podía tener tanto poder sobre la peli negra?, ¿cómo ella y sólo ella podía ver a SANTANA LÓPEZ desdibujarse de su faceta actual y convertirla en un mar de emociones? Ese simple contacto debilitaba a la latina quien aún queriendo ofrecer resistencia se dejó guiar por la rubia con facilidad hasta quedar frente a frente.

"mírame a los ojos, esta no eres tú" dijo delicadamente mientras enganchaba su mirada celeste en la oscura.

"esta soy yo ahora" afirmó con dificultad Santana, su voz sonó áspera e intranquila pero se limitó a desviar la mirada y simular fastidio.

Un incómodo silencio acobijó a las mujeres cuando Brittany bajó su brazo y por primera vez en aquel encuentro se tomó el tiempo de mirar con detenimiento a la morena.

"¿mmm… quien te ha golpeado?" pregunto la rubia con una voz seca y grave que aún saliendo de una mujer tan adorable parecía espeluznante, haciendo alusión al hinchazón carmesí de Santana en su mejilla "¿…y por qué tienes las manos vendadas?" continuó.

"eso es algo que no te importa"

"te hice una pregunta, mujer" insistió clavando su mirada en el rostro de la morena.

"ya, cálmate mamá" le respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca.

"déjate de estupideces y contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando" Insistió.

"¿estupideces? Es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me dé la gana con ella"

"¿quieres dejar de ser tan infantil? Mira cómo estás, ¿es esta la clase de vida que quieres para ti? Estás hecha un desastre, tu no eres así Santana López"

"agh ¡pues si no te gusta, déjame en paz!" exclamó la morena con fuerza, levantándose con vehemencia para dirigirse a la salida. Para nadie es un secreto que a la latina lo que le sobra es orgullo y no pensaba doblegarse una vez más frente a esa mujer, ya había sido demasiado débil y aunque fuera fingido, haría lo necesario para salir victoriosa de aquella extraña e incómoda situación, pelear era algo a lo que ella estaba más que acostumbrada y en todas las discusiones en las que había participado siempre salió con la cabeza en alto, así que pensó de forma infantil que esta vez no sería diferente.

"eso, ¡escapa otra vez! ¿Ya no sabes hacer otra cosa verdad? ¡Cobarde!" grito con veneno y por instinto la oji clara mientras se ponía de pie. La morena paró bruscamente su caminar y apretó salvajemente sus puños, claramente esas palabras la habían ofendido y Brittany lo notó desde el instante que salieron de su boca, se había equivocado. "San… yo, yo lo siento mucho… no quise decir eso" se explicó inútilmente.

La morena giró pausadamente su cabeza sólo para atreverse a dirigirle la mirada, sus ojos marrones se tornaron de un color más oscuro, casi negro, y sin expresión alguna se enganchó en el otro par durante varios minutos demostrándole el vacío en el que ahora estaba sumergida, había querido salir victoriosa de una "simple" pelea verbal y ahora estaba aún más ahogada en su propia desgracia.

"¿y todavía te atreves a decirme cobarde después de lo que hice por ti?"-preguntó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-"Por favor, no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida, igual, tu ya tienes la tuya" completó, para finalmente voltearse y seguir su camino con prisa.

La rubia mientras tanto, sintió como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse y varias lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

"San, qué te he hecho" habló para sí.

Pasó un par de segundos desde que la morena había abandonado la estación para que Brittany reaccionara y decidiera, más por impulso que otra cosa, seguir a Santana. Tenía la angustiante necesidad de hablar con ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, quería explicarle todo lo sucedido pues no quería verla así, buscándose todo tipo de problemas y sin ningún propósito en la vida, era sencillamente insoportable. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hasta salir de la estación de policía, paró abruptamente en frente a la entrada, seco sus lágrimas ya que nublaban su vista y fijó su mirada en la considerable cantidad de gente que caminaba por esa calle, no podía perderla por ningún motivo.

A pesar de que Lima no era un lugar bastante desarrollado, esa parte de la ciudad estaba rodeada de sólo edificios en su mayoría residenciales agrupados uno al lado de otro, tenían cierta infraestructura recta de arquitectura clásica, pequeñas ventanas, una por apartamento siempre dirigida a la calle principal, uno que otro establecimiento de comida rápida se encontraban allí mientras automóviles en un embotellamiento seguramente generado por algún tipo de accidente hacían sonar su bocina infinidad de veces, un ruido así volvería loco a cualquier persona pero la rubia se concentraba en un único propósito, encontrar a su ex…amiga.

Paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que finalmente, divisara a lo lejos en la calle del frente aquella silueta para ella fácilmente reconocible. Apresurándose se dirigió entre la multitud tomando poca precaución en sus pasos pues tenía sus ojos fijos en aquella mujer, podía sentir claramente varios choques con hombros ajenos, escuchar palabras grotescas e insultos que le eran dirigidos en repetidas ocasiones, pero haciéndoles caso omiso acortó la distancia a unos pocos metros, aceleró su marcha y en unos pocos segundos se encontraba precisamente detrás de ella. Le tomó cierto tiempo decidirse a hablarle pues no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación después del episodio que habían acabado de sufrir, así que se limito a verla caminar unos minutos "Dios, qué hermosa es" se repetía varias veces en su cabeza.

Luego de varias calles, decidida, la rubia levantó pausadamente, como en cámara lenta, su brazo derecho, su respiración empezó a ser irregular mientras acercaba cada vez más su mano a la de ella, por un instante tuvo la sensación de escalofríos subiendo desde sus pies hasta a sus brazos, su corazón se aceleraba sin cesar y podía sentir gran calor en sus mejillas, seguramente tenían un color rojizo, su cabeza divagaba y sus ojos estaban cautivados viendo el proceso de aquel contacto, ya faltaban unos pocos centímetros pero un llanto infantil se escuchó.

"Oiga, ¿qué le pasa?" Interrumpió una mujer "¿que no ve que casi se lleva a mi hijo? Vieja bruta, a ver si aprende a tener más cuidado" continuó.

El niño, de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, lloraba y gritaba por un minúsculo raspón en su rodilla izquierda.

"Señora, discúlpeme, no era mi intención lastimarlo" Se explicaba angustiosamente la rubia mientras seguía con la mirada en Santana.

"Por lo menos tenga la decencia de disculparse, ¿no?"

La rubia bajó su mirada para dirigírsela al pequeño, no pedía disculpas por las palabras de la mujer, si no porque Brittany tenía una fuerte conexión con los niños y no podía permitirse dejar pasar aquel percance sin hacer lo correcto. "¿me perdonas?"- pregunto con una pequeña y simulada sonrisa.

El pequeño paró su llanto al instante, asintió tímidamente pues había sido cautivado por la rubia, no era el primero ni el último que se perdía en esos ojos celestes.

"si, bueno…tenga más cuidado a la próxima" agregó extrañada la mujer al ver la reacción de su hijo y siguieron su camino.

Mientras tanto Brittany levantaba apresuradamente sus ojos con la esperanza de no haber perdido a Santana, pero a pesar de que el altercado no había durado mucho tiempo, no pudo distinguirla entre la gente. ¿Qué había pasado? La gente no desaparece así como así ¿Será que notó su presencia y huyó rápidamente del lugar? El corazón de Brittany sintió un fuerte punzón, como una puñalada, la había perdido, y esta vez sería para siempre, era su culpa, siempre su culpa, de nuevo las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos y unos sollozos acompañaban a la afligida mujer.

Luego de un tiempo de continuo desahogo una imprevista idea rondó su cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par "tal vez…" Dirigió su mirada a edificio más cercano. Era un viejo y pequeño departamento de aspecto tétrico, pintado con un tipo de verde oscuro de muy mal gusto, con la puerta grafiteada junto a algunas paredes, poseía ventanas rotas y sucias, era realmente desagradable y claramente desentonaba. Resultaba increíble que en una ciudad tan limpia existiera un lugar así, la rubia, a pesar de haber vivido en Lima toda su vida nunca había notado tan detestable sitio pero sabía que era el lugar perfecto para buscarla, en su estado, era perfectamente viable que se encontrara viviendo en un lugar así.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta principal y vio un intento de recepción totalmente en pedazos a su izquierda y una escalera de madera vieja y descuidada al frente, con toques rústicos pero sencillamente desagradables. Sin darle alguna importancia, Brittany se dispuso a subir las espantosas escaleras, si era necesario, buscaría en cada apartamento de ese edificio hasta dar con ella, era una necesidad primordial encontrarla. Encerrada en sus pensamientos y luego de subir ya varios escalones, escuchó el crujir de una puerta abriéndose.

"¿San?" pregunto eufóricamente la mujer.

"vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí" dijo una voz áspera y masculina espeluznante.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con vello facial abundante, totalmente desalineado, descalzo, con un jean roto en las rodillas y una camisa que en algún tiempo llegó a ser roja totalmente decolorada. El hombre miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza, comiéndosela, literalmente, en sus pensamientos.

"lo siento, me equivoqué de edificio" dijo Brittany con mucho temor mientras se volteaba para regresar a la entrada. Sin embargo, luego de bajar dos simples escalones, sintió como un brazo grueso rodeaba su cintura.

"¿te vas tan pronto? ¿Por qué no me haces compañía?, mira que me siento un poco solo" mencionó el hombre.

"señor, ¡suélteme!" ordeno la rubia sin ninguna respuesta, por el contrario, sintió el otro brazo del hombre engancharse también a su cintura.

"ayy por qué no más bien pasas a mi apartamento y la pasamos bien rico, es que estás muy buena" sonaba ya excitado el hombre.

"suélteme o grito"

"grita todo lo que quieras, aquí a nadie le interesa eso y si te soy sincero, así me gusta más" decía en tono burlón.

"¿que no escuchó? ¡Suéltela!"

La rubia sintió los brazos del hombre aflojarse, con sus manos se soltó bruscamente y volteó para encontrarse con una escena perturbadora. Santana se encontraba sosteniendo una navaja en el cuello del sujeto, pudo observar que alcanzaba a marcar un hilo de sangre que ya iba dando una nueva tonalidad roja a la camisa decolorada del tipo. Instantáneamente Brittany dirigió su mirada al rostro de la morena para encontrarse con una expresión de ira salvaje, estaba totalmente descontrolada, iba a matar a ese hombre si no hacía algo.

"San, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir" intentaba argumentar la rubia con tono angustioso, sin tener respuesta alguna.

"San…¡para ya!" insistió cuando notó que la cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuello del hombre aumentaba cada segundo.

El tipo suplicaba y pedía piedad a la morena que no cambiaba su expresión ni diezmaba su salvaje reacción, así que la oji clara, se paro frente al tipo y posó su mano sobre la de la peli negra que se encontraba totalmente tiesa. Una cálida sensación fue inyectándose desde ahí hasta los extremos del cuerpo de Santana, fue notoria la regulación de la respiración y las palpitaciones pero aún así pasó un par de segundos más para que la mujer reaccionara en su totalidad.

"Lárgate, basura" Fue lo único que se limitó a decir la morena mientras le quitaba el cuchillo del cuello.

El hombre salió despavorido por aquellas escaleras y salió del edificio.

"San… ehmm gracias" se restringió a decir la rubia.

La más joven de la familia López, por otro lado, ignoró las palabras y se dispuso a subir un piso más mientras Brittany instintivamente la seguía; luego del recorrido silencioso se detuvieron frente a una puerta de acero, grotesca y de muy mal gusto. Totalmente inmóviles el incomodo silencio se prolongó un poco más hasta que Brittany se decidiera a interrumpirlo.

"Santy, yo necesito hablar contigo… explicarte lo que en verd…"

"no necesito explicaciones" la interrumpió la morena groseramente "el anillo que sostienes en tu mano izquierda lo dice todo para mi" completó.

Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo, debo decir que me gustó escribirlo jejeje comenten porfa, y disculpen si tiene errores de ortografía y gramaticales, no lo revisé minuciosamente. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

No hay mucho q decir además de que se me daño el bendito cargador de mi computador, así que ande con las manos medio atadas mientras se arreglaba, así que perdón por ese lado. Gracias por sus reviews:

Gongo: Britt es una cajita de sorpresas xD. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Magui: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia.

BrittanaGR: Gracias por leer, me alegra que te parezca bueno.

Flor de cerezo: No sé si debería decirlo por este medio pero no me importa, ¡Te amo demasiado! Gracias por leer y darme tus opiniones semi-pro(?) Un abrazo gigantesco.

Sora-"sempai": Que gusto tenerte por acá, jajajajaja esta vez yo te acosé a ti para continuar con nuestras historias. Saludos.

Loreto: Claro que sí hay más capítulos jeje gracias por leer Saludos.

En fin, aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo de la historia, espero les guste.

Capitulo 4 (sentimientos encontrados)

"No necesito explicaciones" interrumpió la morena groseramente "…el anillo que sostienes lo dice todo para mi" completó.

Un silencio doloroso se apoderó de las dos mujeres siendo casi palpable el daño que existía en aquella relación. Santana aún con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta, buscaba desesperadamente las llaves del apartamento en sus bolsillos pues le resultaba necesario escapar de aquella incómoda situación lo más rápido posible; pasó un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad para encontrarlas, mientras Brittany, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, tenía la cabeza baja mirando fijamente el suelo de madera. Era cierto, ella no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada, aún si las cosas no hubieran sido como la morena creía, el daño estaba hecho y hablar de eso no generaría otra cosa sino más resentimiento y dolor.

El sonido agudo y particular de las llaves despertó a la rubia de sus pensamientos, levantó con lentitud la cabeza sólo para ver por última vez a aquella mujer que le robó el corazón y a la que siempre amaría aún si nunca podía decírselo ni demostrarlo de nuevo. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho que con cada instante aumentaba a tal punto de ser insoportable, estaba débil, pero sus ojos se empeñaban en seguir a la latina una vez más para guardarla en su memoria y atesorarla por siempre.

Aunque el eco chirriante de la puerta sentenciaba la situación, ninguna de las dos mujeres era capaz de decir una simple palabra. Santana con sus ojos firmes en el interior de su apartamento se dispuso a dar pequeños e interminables pasos, no quería verla a los ojos, sabía que si cometía ese error quedaría rendida a sus pies, pues esa mujer tenía un poder que ningún otro ser humano posee y en ese momento para la morena, era su maldición. "_Sólo unos pasos más y todo habrá terminado"_ pensó con inocencia. Jamás admitiría que odiaba la manera en que las cosas estaban terminando, su naturaleza orgullosa le impedían si quiera entender que daría TODO porque fuese una larga pesadilla, por tenerla en sus brazos para amarla como sólo ella sabe, por protegerla, atesorarla, valorarla, desbordarla de sensaciones y hacerla su mujer. Pero la realidad la sumía a una puerta para distanciarse totalmente de sus más profundos sueños y aterrizarla en la cruda verdad de la vida.

-"Ódiame, insúltame, humíllame, despréciame…pero no me detengas"

Fue lo único que se escuchó cuando la holandesa se abalanzó desesperadamente sobre la otra mujer, tomándola de los hombros y girándola con agilidad para acorralarla contra la pared del pequeño corredor dentro del apartamento, incrustándose salvajemente en su cuello. Con absurda necesidad saboreaba cada centímetro de piel morena, su tacto le producía un efecto afrodisiaco, el calor se le subía progresivamente a la cabeza enrojeciendo levemente sus mejillas y al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la latina, la empeñaba en seguir con total determinación. Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin saborear tan exquisito manjar, ese rastro a chocolate inundaba su boca y desencadenaba un fuerte frenesí de sensaciones que se concentraban en su entrepierna. Se aferraba con más fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiese un mañana para ellas y es que así sería. No pensaba soltarla, cada beso que daba le erizaba la piel y ya no podía contenerse aunque intentara acudir a su ahora diminuto sentido de la razón. Mientras una acorralada Santana despertaba su conciencia como en cámara lenta de tan inimaginable situación, lo primero que sus sentidos captaron fue aquel sutil olor a frambuesas que tanto caracterizaba a la rubia y la hacía enloquecer en la época de preparatoria, lo recordaba con tanta nitidez, como si sólo hubiese pasado un par de horas y no siete años pero…Cómo era posible captar este peculiar aroma en su nariz…

"¿Pero qué mierda crees que haces?" –Reaccionó del todo la morena intentando zafarse con toda su fuerza de aquella mujer. "Oye, te estoy hablando, loca, déjame en paz… ¡que me sueltes te digo!" Alegaba con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con cada contacto de aquellos finos labios en su piel, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo despertando un mar de sensaciones que había intentado olvidar y que sólo ella le podía producir. Se sentía frágil, sus piernas temblaban; cerró con fuerza los ojos con la esperanza que no fuera más que un tonto sueño, aún intentando soltarse de una osada Brittany que usaba su cuerpo para evitar cualquier intento de fuga. La holandesa subió delicadamente la mano desde el muslo hasta colarla bajo la blusa de la otra mujer en un roce incandescente a sus sentidos, con la sangre en la cabeza tocaba directamente el costado de aquel abdomen firme, la piel erizada y caliente sólo le despertaba más excitación y sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo torpemente con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta encontrarse con un estorboso sostén. Lo pasó por alto y masajeó con fuerza los firmes senos de Santana, sacándole un gemido ahogado; quería marcar lo que era suyo, lo que sólo ella podía tocar, sentir y tantear. Al sentir que su víctima no se oponía más, levantó lentamente su cuerpo sólo para mirarla, se formó una sonrisa pícara al ver a su morena tan vulnerable, sabía que sólo ella podía causarle eso.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto, suéltame, no lo soporto" Rogó casi sin voz con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"¿Es que no quieres? Porque no es lo que tu cuerpo me dice" Afirmó con voz ronca.

"Déjame"

"Mírame y dime que no lo deseas tanto como yo" Respondió con total confianza "… si lo haces, me detengo y jamás volverás a verme"

"¿Por qué mierda me haces esto?" preguntó con lágrimas formándose en su rostro.

"Ya te lo dije, San, mírame"

Con brusquedad abrió los ojos vidriosos para dirigirlos al otro par, tomó forzosamente el aire que le faltaba y abrió su boca con total determinación…

"Suelt… sue…su" vació sus pulmones y pregunto con resignación" ¿por qué?"

"No era eso lo que te pedía, así que lo tomaré como un permiso" Se apresuró a decir la rubia. Juntó ambos brazos con agilidad para sujetarla de la cintura y pegar totalmente sus cuerpos, la observó una vez más con un color de ojos poco característico, más oscuros de lo que en realidad son "_podría verte toda mi vida, eres perfecta, pero…" _ pensó para irse acercando peligrosamente al rostro de la otra mujer. En un segundo ya podía sentir el aliento entrecortado chocar en sus labios, sus ojos notaban la exquisita boca que deseaba degustar, admirándola, deseándola, ansiándola con cada instante que pasaba. Mientras un par de ojos abiertos como platillos presenciaban el eterno acercamiento de la holandesa, cantidad de divagaciones pasaban efímeramente por su mente, razones por las cuales detenerla, cada una de ellas con más sentido que la anterior pero ninguna que lograra hacerla reaccionar. Por instinto, humedeció sus labios con su lengua inquieta, a lo que recibió una media sonrisa coqueta de respuesta. _"Al carajo" _pensó al sentir el fino aroma de la rubia que ya se hallaba a unos pocos centímetros. Cerró los ojos con sutileza a la espera del contacto letal que mandaría todos sus esfuerzos a la mierda, unos pocos milímetros más.

"Santana" Se escuchó.

La voz provenía de una mujer, una preciosa mujer, cruzada de brazos frente a la pareja observándola con reprobación. Tenía una estatura promedio, una tersa piel morena, cabello perfectamente alisado y unos ojos entre miel y verdes que sin duda alguna eran su mejor atributo, pues le daban una mirada profunda que cautivaba a cualquier hombre o mujer que se atreviera a verlos; dos pequeños lunares en su mejilla derecha le proporcionaban un aspecto muy deseable y sus labios con forma sensual de color rosado oscuro acompañaban tal fin. Su cuerpo envidiable de buenas proporciones completaban el paquete para lo que sería la mujer perfecta de muchos, su belleza natural parecía ser tallada por los mismos ángeles. Vestía un pantalón negro ceñido que daba permiso de admirar su gran figura, una camisa simple, de color blanco, arremangada informalmente, con un par de botones desabrochados que dejaban maravillarse con sus voluptuosos pechos sin dejar de verse como una mujer seria, profesional y muy decente. Acompañando su conjunto colgaba de su hombro un bolso clásico Chanel, que le daba un toque perfecto combinando con sus zapatos de pequeño tacón. Simplemente, un ángel.

"¿Le importa? Estamos en algo importante" Reprochó la rubia, dándole una mirada inquisidora a la mujer.

"Erika" susurró Santana. _"Con que ese es su nombre"_ pensó la holandesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la misteriosa mujer, no le daba ningún rastro de confianza, había algo en ella que no toleraba.

"Claro que me importa, es más, usted como mujer casada" enfatizó en la última palabra "… no debería estar acosando damas ajenas"

"¿Ajenas?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Santana es mi novia" Afirmó la mujer desafiándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

La rubia con mirada perdida buscaba los ojos de una Santana que intentaba recomponerse de tan extraña situación.

"¿Es eso verdad, San?" La interrogó tomando su mano en señal de súplica.

La latina, miró por un segundo a la rubia y volteó para ver a una Erika quien le reprochaba con la mirada por no responder. Tomó un respiro profundo y asintió mientras desataba el pequeño contacto de manos entre las dos ex amigas.

"¿San?" Insistió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al no obtener alguna respuesta, lágrimas se dibujaron y caían libremente por sus mejillas.

"Es mejor que te vayas" Mencionó Erika en un tono mucho más amable, no le gustaba ver a las personas llorar.

La rubia despertó al instante y secó sus lágrimas con notable agilidad, le dio una última mirada a Santana, buscó algo en el bolsillo y se lo entregó con el puño cerrado para instantáneamente abandonar el edificio, no sin antes chocar el hombro de la morena que había interrumpido tan ansiado beso.

"Ni crea que se va a quedar con ella" Susurró Brittany para dirigirle una última mirada de reojo.

"¿Apostamos?" La desafió Erika con una sonrisa burlona.

Pasó un momento hasta escucharse el golpe de la puerta del edificio para romper el silencio entre las dos mujeres.

"Bueno, eso fue incómodo" Dijo Erika, con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había usado, mucho más casual.

"Si, dígamelo a mi, estoy jodida" Respondió sin mucha gana.

"Vamos, San, te he dicho que puedes tutearme" mencionó jocosamente, mientras se acercaba para darle una suave palmada en el hombro.

"Está bien, pero no me digas San" Apuntó secamente.

"Así que ella es la famosa Brittany Pierce, es muy hermosa" Mencionó restándole importancia a la forma de hablar de Santana, al parecer, ya se había acostumbrado a su no muy notorio afecto; por el contrario, Erika sabía perfectamente a la morena le agradaba su compañía, ya que si no fuera así se lo haría notar sin mucho tacto.

"¿Podemos dejarlo así?"

"Pero soy tu psicóloga, debemos hablar, para eso se supone que estoy"

"Mi psicóloga que se hace pasar por novia" Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al terminar el comentario.

"Si, pero estabas a punto de cometer un gran error" dijo seriamente "…además, ella está casada, Santana, no está bien"

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Bueno, ¿pero me vas a dejar aquí todo el día? Supe esta mañana lo del incidente en el aeropuerto, llamé a la estación pero me dijeron que habías salido, estaban nerviosos, no querían dar demasiada información" tomó un respiro por hablar con tanta velocidad "… así que me preocupé y decidí venir a visitarte. Menos mal lo hice"

"Estas en horas de trabajo"

"Ya lo sé, pero insisto, me preocupé, no puedes culparme por eso" Mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba sin ser invitada al apartamento de la morena.

Un suspiro se escuchó cuando Santana abrió su mano y entendió el actuar de su ex…amiga. Lo que le había entregado era la llave del apartamento sostenidas de un infantil gatico en caucho, de color blanco con un parche oscuro en el ojo izquierdo. Al notarlo un poco más de cerca se podía ver la tintura morada de un esfero con un "S y B" marcada, era borroso pero se alcazaba a distinguir. Guardó el animado gatito en su bolsillo, apretó los ojos unos segundos pero el sonido de su visita la despertó de sus divagaciones y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a ella.

"_Novia, novia, novia, novia" _Repetía su mente mientras caminaba sin rumbo. No tenía idea de que había pasado cuarenta minutos desde su visita al edificio de Santana, tampoco es como si le importara, pero pensar que el caminar haría más digerible la noticia fue una pésima idea. La soledad le dio todo el tiempo de recrear la escena infinidad de veces, sólo para sentirse mucho peor y por si no fuera suficiente, al mirar detenidamente las calles notó que estaba completamente perdida. Había vivido toda la vida en Lima, pero su estado la hizo moverse por inercia y ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba _"Bueno, no he cambiado todo en estos años"_ pensó dibujando una inocente sonrisa. Por lo menos se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una zona segura, así que en vez de sobresaltarle lo vio como pequeño escape para apartar lo que acababa de vivir. Divisó de lejos un señor, de aspecto formal, que barría la entrada de su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a cruzar la calle para preguntarle cómo volver. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la bocina de un auto la detuvo en seguida, volteó lentamente sólo para encontrarse con lo inevitable. Estaba en problemas.

El auto era un Audi TT color plateado de mucha clase. No pasaron dos segundos cuando de él salió un hombre notoriamente alarmado. Media un poco menos de dos metros y llevaba un traje de paño clásico, camisa blanca con corbata negra.

"Señora Miller, he estado horas buscándola" Mencionó sobresaltado.

"No exagere Albert" Respondió Brittany intentando restarle importancia "… no ha sido tanto tiempo"

"Señora, usted sabe que es mi trabajo. Usted salió sin mí y su esposo…"

"No me diga que Adam me ha estado buscando" Lo interrumpió nerviosa, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos "… y no traje mi celular" Completó.

"Por eso no pude avisarle, señora. Es preciso que vayamos ahora mismo a la casa, el señor Miller está molesto"

"Lo siendo Albert, no quería causarle problemas" Dijo apenada la rubia.

"Señora, eso es lo de menos, estoy muy preocupado por usted" Mencionó con sinceridad, mientras observaba con precaución a su jefa "... ¿está usted bien? Luce un poco triste"

"Alberto, yo le agradezco su preocupación pero…"

"Pero no quiere hablar de eso" Interrumpió "Hay que apresurarse, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez"

"Vamos" Sonó resignada.


End file.
